


Paradise in your eyes (green like american money)

by onlyangellwt28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Florist Harry, Flower Child Harry, Fluff, Innocent Harry, M/M, distracted Louis, retro vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyangellwt28/pseuds/onlyangellwt28
Summary: Paradise in your eyes (green like American money)An AU where Harry & Louis met on a summer day when their bicycles collided at the lakeside.Or where they both chase the American dream.





	1. paradise is in your eyes (green like american money)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Well, this is my very first fic, so obviously it is not perfect, I had this idea listening to American Money by BØRNS and I just love it, I hope you like it and with nothing else to say, thank you for taking the time to read it. ♥️

Louis is quite distracted when he rides his bicycle, come on, drive it to the edge of the park lake, looking at the trees and knowing that he can crash, drives quickly and carelessly without paying much attention to what is in front of him.

 

 Harry rides  his mint colour vintage bike, which has gone through three generations of his family, however it is well preserved; He is quite rushed because he takes a commission from the florist in which he works, it was a nice bouquet of coral and white roses, some camellias and a spark of yellow carnations, a mixture of flowers quite strange for him, he has a little obsession with that everything makes sense and agrees, and he loves floriography too, so that bouquet does not make sense at all, he was distracted thinking about what flowers he would put in the bouquet if it depended on him, he was also singing, because that helps him to dissipate his stress, and the stress he was feeling at that time was quite a lot, in that time lapse collided with someone, his first impulse was to ask if the other person was fine, because he is definitely a candy floss, but when he was going to do it, he found a pair of blue sapphires , a beautiful blue, and as cliché as it sounds, he was paralysed, he is a shy boy, but now his stuttering level was quite high, so the action happened backwards and the owner of the most beautiful eyes Harry ever saw asked him if he was okay.

 

  Louis was definitely blinded by the beauty of the curly angel who was singing his favourite song, he was on a beautiful bike, he had his delicate fingernails painted mint green so bright that matches with the vehicle and now had petals of the flowers he was carrying in the basket of his bike trapped in his perfectly disheveled hair, he managed to get the words out of his throat to ask if he had hurt him, because hurting such a beautiful masterpiece was the last thing he wanted to do.


	2. He was there when he fell from the clouds.

He was there when that beautiful angel fell from the clouds.

”Oh my god I’m sorry, I was so dristacted, I’m so stupid please forgive me, please” Louis said, he was terrified of hitting the curly boy with green eyes.

”are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Oh god, I’m so sorry” Louis speaks again.

“N-no, I’m okay, thank you” the curly answered.

“Are you sure?” Louis realises that the beautiful boy hurted his hands. “Oh look, your hands, I’m so stupid, aghhh! Let me help you, please”

”oh, okay, thank you, but it’s okay, you don’t have to, it is not a big deal” Harry answers.

”please let me help you, I was not paying attention when I was driving, it was my fault, let me heal you” Louis replies to Harry’s comment.

“Okay” Harry is melting, he is probably blushed and suttering, he is a very shy boy.

Louis gently grab his hand and take him to the lakeside, he helps Harry wash the dirt he has in his hand, then they go to a close drug store. Louis buys a plaster and puts it on Harry’s hand.

”thank you” said Harry a little shy.

”what’s your name sweetie?” _oh my god Louis did you just say sweetie? Really!?, what a jerk, Jesus._

 Now Harry is extrmely blushed, his dream boy just called him sweetie, he was done, that’s it, his knees are shaking, he’s jelly.

”I-I’m Harry, nice to meet you” said the little one, suttering a lot.

Okay, this boy has Louis so soft, he is the purest thing Louis ever saw.

”I’m Louis, but you can call me Lou, nice to meet you too!”

“Would you like an ice cream? I owe it to you after all” Louis offers.

“oh, you really don’t have to, I’m okay” actually, Harry is starving and he do wants that ice cream.

“Oh please, let me buy it to you” Louis insists.

“Okay, thank you” Harry says with a brilliant grin on his face.

“Let’s go then!” A happy Louis says.

They go to a little ice cream car close to the lake, Harry wants a mint and chocolate ice crem, while Louis decides to have a tangerine ice cream instead.

they enjoy their ice creams sitting on a bench under a peach tree. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your flowers” 

“oh don’t worry, I can go back to the flower shop for more, my boss will understand”

”do you work at a flower shop?”

”yep”

”oh how cute! It perfectly fits with you, a pretty job for a pretty boy” Louis is very ashamed after saying that, he was sure he was thinking, but aprently he said it out loud. 

Harry giggles.

Louis look at him and he looks extremely cute blushed and giggling, plus he has beautiful dimples adorning his angelical face and his eyes, oh god his eyes, they are so green. 

Louis wants him close forever, he just met him but he was bewitched by the beauty of that angel called Harry.

 


End file.
